Aerator nozzles, aerator faucets, aerator heads, kitchen aerators, spray heads, showerheads and the like for controlling fluid (water) spray are well-known in the prior art. The aforementioned aerator faucets for the kitchen are generally complicated mechanical devices with numerous component parts which have water discharge heads that are merely rotated for regulating the discharge spray of water from the discharge/spray head. These types of rotating spray heads easily break down because of the numerous internal moving component parts, and once inoperative the spray head is usually replaced and not fixed.
There remains a need for a kitchen aerator having a flow compensator for regulating high flow rates at low water pressures. The flow compensator should include a flip lever being bent at an angle for easy use in order to regulate the water flow rate. The flow compensator's unique design will have results such that there is higher flow rates (60 to 80 PSI) at lower water pressures while maintaining the desired maximum output at 80 PSI and give flow rates that are within a flow variance range of 15% from 20 PSI to 80 PSI.